The purpose of this investigation is to compare insulin sensitivity as measured by three different methods (insulin-modified frequently sampled intravenous glucose tolerance test, isoglycemic clamp and insuin suppression test) in NIDDM subjects and to examine the association between insulin sensitivity and cardiovascular risk factors.